Mrs Second Place
by SPYforYOU
Summary: Hikari wins, but just for a moment.


**My first S.A fic. I was slightly annoyed at times by the anime at times, but it really makes me laugh and happy too. I adore animes that are romantic with hot guys and thick headed girls. They waste time and have no real plot, but make me go Keeeeee! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own. I own the idea, so please don't steal. But... no owning Special A for me. ~Cries loudly~

* * *

**

**Mrs. Second Place**

Takashima gulps nervously. He hopes that Hikari understood their feelings enough that she would accept.

"Takashima!" Ryuu says. He has a small frog on his shoulder and a mouse peeking out of the breast pocket of his tux. "Still here? The graduation party has started."

"And I can see you've brought friends to graduate with," he replies coolly. It wasn't that he was angry; the stress was just getting to his head.

Ryuu nods knowingly, and a slow smile spreads across his face. "Good luck." He walks through the kitchen and out the back door. Takashima is once again alone in dark the green house.

Suddenly the lights are turned on and the green house glitters with the glass refracting the brightness. Kei squints his eyes and shakes his hair in front of his face to protect himself from the glare.

The huge double doors open and Hikari steps out in a dress that must have been hell to measure for. Her graduation cap is slightly tilted on her head, but it looks adorable. Kei stares at her in surprise, but he doesn't show it; he is as cool as a cucumber.

She rockets upward and does a front spin in the air. She lands lightly on her feet in front of him and looks down shyly. Then she peers up at him through her lashes.

"Kei," she whispers and gently touches his cheek. He gasps softly in shock. She called him by his first name!

He is barely aware of the crowd of the S.A members that have surrounded them. He is blind to the spot light shining down on him and deaf to the violins that have suddenly appeared in the back.

"Kei," she whispers again and he blushes brightly. He looks her in the eyes and she is shining with the love that was held back all this time. Her happiness is at full blast and it is like a slap to the face. He relishes the sting.

She drops to one knee and pulls out a box. Oh no.

"Marry me?" she asks, hope shining through. She is confident and gorgeous; the total opposite of what Takashima had been just a few moments before.

He pulls her up in joy and kisses her lightly, once, on the lips. She beams at him.

The S.A members roar their approval, and Akira sobs in anger at Kei. But everyone knows that she is truly happy for both of them. Ryuu is laughing heartily at the irony, for Kei was a wreck ten minutes ago. The orchestra that Hikari booked plays even louder than before in the background.

Megumi scribbles furiously on her pad. She looks at it frustrated and tosses it aside. "Congrats guys!" she says and cheers and claps excitedly.

"I won!" Hikari yells happily and pecks Kei on the nose. "Takashima, I've finally beat you!" He jerks back in surprise, then smiles at her gently. As expected of Hikari.

But for once, he would let her win. At least for this night.

"No, I bought got the ring first." Takashima says as to not to be beaten.

"Wow, they're still competing," Tadashi whispers in awe.

Akira slaps him silly. "Good!" she huffs." Kei better not steal my angel!" She turns and growls at him. Kei just laughs at her.

Takashima holds up a box and opens it for Hikari to see. He takes the ring out and slides it onto her hand. She compares their rings and smiles and the difference.

"I've definitely got you beat for price, too." Kei said loftily. That marriage asking thing was the first and last time he would ever let her beat him. "Miss… I mean Mrs. Second Place," he drawls slowly.

"I'M NOT!"Hikari screams angrily, and then pauses after realizing what he had just said. She blushes beet red and looks down.

"Yep. You're a Mrs. now. Unless…" he says in a teasing manner. Kei crosses his fingers behind his back.

"Of course not!" she yelps at the accusation that she would back out now. Takashima sighs happily. "I would lose if I said that." Kei resists the urge to bonk her on the head. But then… she wouldn't be Hikari if she wasn't like that.

And he was glad she won this one thing anyways. She couldn't always be Miss… Mrs. Second Place.

She was definitely his first.

* * *

**Review make me grateful. And free hugs from Kei! But only if you review :)**


End file.
